Nuestros Hijos
by paz ds xzb
Summary: Que harias si te aparecieran tus hijos que vienen del futuro para evitar que algo terrible pase? No lo sabes? Entra y lee...
1. ¿Un Hijo con mi jefe?

Estabas sentada en de tu endemoniado jefe, Hibari Kyoya, que odiaba que lo desobedecieras, pero no era tu culpa que lo único que hubiera para sentarse fueran Las almohadas y el de Hibari fuera el mas cómodo. Suspiraste, estabas agotada, pero tenías que entregarle esos malditos documentos antes de las cinco.

La puerta se abrió. Frunciste el ceño frustrado. Todavía tenias una hora para entregarle esos apeles, y él ya estaba allí, delante de ti, mirándote seriamente como siempre. Estabas a punto de reclamarle, pero sentiste un fuerte abrazo de un niño que se aferraba a ti con fuerza.

Miraste al azabache, se notaba que algo serio estaba ocurriendo y por la forma en la que te miraba tú estabas involucrada. Parecía que lo que te abrazaba era un niño pequeño de no más 7 años, Se escuchaba un pequeño llantito de parte del niño.

Conmovida, pero sin entender lo que ocurría, correspondiste su abrazo de forma dulce y protectora. Le diste un beso en la frente para que tranquilizarlo, lo que provoco que levantara su cabeza para mirarte. Sus ojitos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero lo que más te llamo la atención era el extraordinario parentesco que tenia con tu jefe. El mismo color de ojos, de cabello y esa piel tan blanca como la nieve estaba teñido de un leve rosita en sus mejillas.

Acariciaste sus cabellos con lentitud y le dedicaste una linda sonrisa. El niño te miro, limpio sus lágrimas con la tela de su remera, para luego volver a abrazarte, pero esta vez más calmado.

En la puerta que estaba detrás de tu jefe estaba su "hermano mayor" Fong, que te sonreía, Haciéndote saber que no tenias de que preocuparte, que todo estaba bien.

-Mamá…-balbuceó el pequeño.

-¿Hm?... ¿Quién es tu mamá? ¿Dónde está? Yo te llevaré con ella-dices con una sonrisa.

-Tú eres su madre-te dice Hibari sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Lo observaste confundida, sin entender lo que sucedía con ese niño.

-Mamá…-repitió un poco mas fuerte apegándose a ti. Reíste nerviosa sin saber que pensar o decir.

-Ese niño es tu hijo que viajo en el futuro, se quedara aquí por un tiempo, hasta que descubramos como enviarlo de vuelta a casa-te explicaron.

-Mi-mi Hijo- fue todo lo que pudiste pronunciar, viendo al niño que ahora te miraba esperando tu respuesta, tu reacción. Te sonrojaste levemente, si era tu hijo no se parecía en nada a ti, en cambio era una réplica en miniatura de Hibari que te observaba notando su sonrojo sonriendo levemente ante ello.

Esa tarde te la pasaste intentando comprender el porqué ese niño estaba ene se tiempo. Suspiraste cansada, ahora te preocupaba algo más que entregar documentos a tiempo. Según entendiste, Tú y Hibari se harían cargo del niño mientras este en este tiempo.


	2. Instinto maternal

_¿En qué momento sucedió esto?_ Te preguntaste mientras cargabas un bolso con algo de ropa y demás cosas.

Comenzabas con la "mudanza" a la casa del guardián de la nube del decimo Vongola y eso, aunque solo fuera temporal, no te agradaba.

¿Pero qué opción tenías? Si ese niño es quien dice ser, tu hijo, ¿Qué otra cosa ibas a hacer? Para empezar, tu apartamento era chico y un desastre, y además nunca permitirías que tu jefe viera las cosas de " herbívora" que tenias en tu casa. Por otro lado, nunca te permitirías dejar un niño al cuidado completo de ese demonio. Por alguna razón querías protegerlo, cuidarlo y estar con él, a eso lo llamaste _instinto maternal_.

Golpeaste la puesta y viste como uno de los subordinados del guardián te abría. Te indico que fueras a la derecha, encontrarías un pasillo Y si seguís derecho, encontrarías al guardián y al niño.

Al encontrar a los que futuramente serian tu familia, te sorprendiste al ver al niño sentado llorando mientras su padre lo miraba con seriedad.

-…y ella murió- fue lo único que pudiste escuchar. Luego voltearon a verte, parecían preocupados de que los hayas escuchado. Sin más que hacer te acercaste a ellos, te sentaste al lado del niño y lo abrazaste con fuerza. El te correspondió sin dudar.

En cuanto a HIbari, el solo los miraba, no podías saber en qué pensaba. Suspiraste y besaste la frente del niño para luego sonreír. Pareció haberse tranquilizado con eso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntaste al pequeño ya que no tuviste oportunidad de preguntárselo antes.

-Kyoya- respondió.

Parpadeaste un par de veces, había dos opciones, la primera ese niño era tu jefe que venía del pasado a molestarte; o la segunda, no tenias imaginación cuando nació tu hijo y le pusiste el primer nombre que se te ocurrió.

Acababan de entregarte los resultados de ADN, definitivamente era hijo de Hibari. Pero los niños necesitan de dos adultos para nacer, un papá y una mamá. Y según ese papel que acababan de entregarte. _Tú eras su madre._


	3. ¿Que pretendes pervertido?

Terminabas de prepararle la cena al pequeño que no paraba de seguirte, mirarte, y abrazarte de vez en cuando. No te molestaba que te abrazara, de hecho te parecía tierno y con gusto depositaban un beso en la frente del niño a cambio. Pero di te molestara el hecho de que te miraba y te seguía y no hablara. No sabías que decirle, de que hablar o como sacarle conversación. Te desesperaba un poco el no saber cómo comunicarte con tu hijo. Al menos agradeciste que no allá heredado esa filosa mirada de su padre. Pero estabas segura que al crecer aprendería como asustar con la mirada al igual que lo hacía tu jefe en este preciso momento.

Suspiraste ¿Por qué esa mirada? Vigilaba cada uno de tus movimientos y eso te molestaba. Tal vez sea por el hecho de que estabas en su territorio. Pero no era tu culpa! De hecho mudarte con él fue su idea. Claro que el escuchar como Hibari te informaba que te mudarías a tu casa te sorprendió, Tal vez después de todo no es tan malvado y quiso que el niño estuviera con sus padres. O, te utiliza como niñera para que te encargaras de el niño mientras él continuaba con su vida.

Además todavía te preocupaba esa conversación que Kyo-chan, como lo apodaste, y Hibari tuvieron cuando llegaste. Luego le preguntarías a Hibari, porque luego de eso te costo mucho tranquilizar a Kyo-chan.

Sonreíste al ver como el pequeño devoraba el plato de comida y te pedía mas, También debías servirle un poco más a tu jefe dejándote con hambre. La próxima vez cocinarías más.

-La comida de mama es deliciosa-dice Kyo-chan abrazándote de la nada- Estoy feliz de haberla podido probar aunque sea una vez-dice dedicándote una sonrisa.

¿Qué pasaba con eso? No te imaginabas la clase de mujer que nunca le haya cocinado a su hijo. Tal vez con el tiempo Hibari haya contratado una niñera o algo para el niño es su tiempo. Pero te gustaba la cocina, siempre quisiste ver a tu hijo decir que tu comida era la mejor.

Le sonreíste al pequeño y le diste otro beso en la frente, luego con una sonrisa deposito uno en tu mejilla cosa que te sorprendió viniendo del hijo de Hibari Kyoya.

-¿Mama…duermes conmigo?-pregunta tomando tu mano para que te levantaras y lo arroparas.

-No, la herbívora dormirá conmigo-dice repentinamente Hibari haciéndote sonrojar.

-¿Dormir contigo?-preguntaste aun mas sonrojada.

-Es lo que los padres hacen, Dormir en la misma cama-dice Hibari con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro provocante que tu cara pasara de sonrojada a ser un tomate entero.

_¿En que estas pensando pervertido?_


	4. Dormir no siempre es comodo

Estabas nerviosa, ¡¿Y cómo no estarlo?! Si estás viendo como se desnudaba el guardián de la nube delante de ti. Tu cara parecía un tomate y eso parecía divertirle al guardián.

¿Pero como acabaste de esa forma? Ah! Cierto, estaban por dormir juntos ¿Espera? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué van a dormir juntos?

-No dejare a una herbívora vagando libre por mi casa- fue lo que respondió Hibari cuando le preguntaste si era necesario dormir en la misma habitación.

Bueno, Hibari quería mantenerte en la mira para que no provoques ningún lio. ¡¿Pero porque se desvestía?! Claro, debía cambiarse la ropa, no dormiría con un traje. Pero al parecer, a Hibari Kyoya le gusta dormir sin ropa alguna.

Estaba por sacarse el bóxer, pero lo detuviste confesando que sería la primera vez que verías un hombre desnudo. No mentías, sería la primera vez. Pero la verdadera razón era porque sería demasiado incomodo para ti dormir al lado de tu jefe desnudo.

Tampoco te dejo dormir en el suelo o en el sofá de su habitación, ya que según él, podrías aprovechar para salir de la habitación. Lo viste meterse en la cama, tú aun estabas parada en medio de la habitación sin saber qué hacer.

-Cámbiate y metete en la cama-te ordenó.

Ibas a entrar al baño para cambiarte, pero al parecer tu jefe era un pervertido y te ordeno que te vistieras en la habitación diciendo que no permitiría que una herbívora entrara a su baño privado. A cada escusa que ponías para no desvestirte frente a él, el siempre tenía una objeción.

Le pediste que por lo menos se volteara para que te cambies, pero claro, era su habitación, así que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Por dentro lo insultabas como nunca insultaste a alguien en tu vida. Por fuera, tu cara volvía a ser un tomate a punto de reventar mientras desabrochabas tu camisa bajo la mirada de tu jefe.

Tu pijama era un lindo vestidito corto, algo trasparente de color blanco con algunos detalles rojos. Nunca creíste que dormirías con tu jefe así que decidiste llevar ese pijama que te habían regalado para no usar el viejo que tenias en casa.

Entraste a la cama y él te observaba, apagaste las luces para poder dormirte de una vez. Pero él volvió a prenderlas tomando un libro comenzando a leer. Volviste a insultarlo como nunca en tu mente por eso.

Ahora tenían una pelea por las sabanas, ya que tú querías taparte hasta la punta de la cabeza mientras Hibari parecería querer quitarlas de la cama.

Finalmente apago las luces, finalmente terminaría tu tortura. Pero no, en cambio unos brazos rodearon tu cintura y tus pechos se convirtieron en la almohada del guardián.

-¿Hibari-san?-dijiste sin entenderle.

-Duérmete-te ordeno.

Ibas a protestar, pero la puerta se abrió.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?-dijo el pequeño mini Kyoya algo despeinado, con carita de sueño y un mini peluche de Hibird en las manos.

-No-respondió tu Jefe al instante, provocando un leve puchero en el niño.

-¡Claro!-dijiste con una sonrisa cosa que no le gusto al guardián y tuvo efecto contrario en Kyo-chan. Bueno, sabias que a Hibari no le gustaría eso, pero ese pucherito fue lo único que necesitabas para enternecerte del pequeño y hacer lo que quería, y además, no querías quedarte toda la noche sola con ese pervertido.

El niño fue a ustedes y se coloco en el medio de ambos. Obligando al mayor a separarse de su cómoda almohada. Por otro lado el mini Kyoya te abrazo con fuerza y quedo dormido al instante.

Hibari también se durmió, ahora solo quedabas tu para dormir. Pero te quedaste horas viendo al niño y a tu jefe. No entendías nada, estabas confundida y preocupada por esa conversación que tuvieron ellos dos cuando llegaste.

Al despertar al otro día te sorprendiste al ver a Mini Kyo dormido arriba de su padre mientras este estaba en la misma posición de cuando se durmió.

Te pareció una imagen demasiado tierna y divertida. Te hubiera gustado poder sacarle unas fotos, pero no podías ya que lo tenías prohibido.

En cambio, con mucho cuidado tomaste una hoja y un lápiz y los dibujaste. Eras talentosa en el dibujo, asique al finalizar parecía una imagen en blanco y negro de ellos dos.

-Tiernos-dijiste por lo bajo, cosa que izo despertar al guardián.

-Herbívora- te dijo asiéndote estremecer, iba a regañarte por despertarlo cuando sintió algo cálido y pesado en su pecho. Se sorprendió al ver al niño durmiendo sobre él.

-Papá-dijo el niño mientras habría de a poco los ojitos y se incorporaba-Buenos días- les dedico una sonrisita para salir de arriba de su padre e ir contigo para besarte la mejilla cosa que te agrado mucho.

Lo abrazaste y le sonreíste con dulzura ante la mirada de Hibari, que no podía entender como había llegado a tener una familia tan herbívora.

**Bueno, ahí tienen su capítulo más largo. Espero les guste **


	5. Travesuras

Firmabas unos documentos, estabas algo cansada ya que habías podido dormir bien la noche anterior. Colocabas dígitos y algún que otro nombre en los papeles que luego Hibari debía firmar.

Observaste divertida al pequeño que caminaba aburrido por toda la habitación. No era algo que te gustara traer un niño al trabajo. Pero dado a la existencia de Kyo-chan era un secreto y debían cuidarlo, pues…no tuvieron opción.

A Hibari no le gustaba ver a un mocoso revisar las cosas de su oficina, ni que le preguntaran cada cinco minutos si necesitaba algo. O le pidieran cada media hora que llamara a Roll para jugar, o que le robaran de su descanso al pequeño Hibird para jugar.

Un leve "_Quédate quieto, o te morderé hasta la muerte_" fue lo que bastó para que el pequeño se quedara quiero. Aburrido se quedo parado buscando algo que hacer.

Primero te abrazo por la espalda haciéndote reír. Luego pidió tu delantera, acomodándose a dormir en tu pecho. Al cabo de diez minutos el niño dormía cómodamente sobre el sofá donde habías decidido dejarlo mientras continuabas con el papeleo.

La paz del guardián de la nube duro solo un par de horas hasta que el niño despertó. Tenía hambre. Así que decidiste ir por unos bocadillos.

Al volver te sorprendiste al ver a Mini Kyoya escondido detrás de las cortinas con un Hibari muy, pero muy enojado con sus tonfas en mano.

-Hibari-san?-dijiste llamando la atención de ambos, el niño corrió a esconderse detrás de tus piernas mientras el mayor solo observaba los movimiento de su presa.

-Yo solo quería jugar-dice con un tono infantil y adorable para que te pongas de su lado. Cosa que hiciste.

- Ese niño lo hizo al propósito-dice mostrándole todos los documentos mojados.

-Kyo-chan!-lo llamaste viendo asustada los documentos, sabiendo que serias tú la que se encargaría de volver a armarlos.

- Yo quiero atención de mama, entonces moje esos papeles para que ya no pueda hacer nada y juegue conmigo-dice mirándola con dulzura.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte-fue todo lo que escucho el niño antes de echarse a correr mientras tu intentabas detener al guardián.

-Espera por favor, es un niño-dices intentando detenerlo inútilmente.

-Muévete herbívora- te ordeno.

-Oiga, yo me encargare de los documentos-como siempre-no se preocupe por eso, vuelva a su silla si?-le sonríes levemente.

Te tranquilizaste al ver como volteaba y volvía s su silla. Ahora tenias que pasar uno por uno a la maquina aquellos documentos.

Luego de una hora, Kyo-chan volvió, con un vaso de limonada en mano. Protegiste los recién terminados documentos con tu cuerpo entero.

Observaste como mini Kyo se acerco a su padre y le invito de su bebida como si nada hubiera pasado-¿Te estás burlado de mi niño?-fue todo lo que tu jefe pudo decir con un leve tip en el ojo.

El niño ignoro el enojo de su padre. Dejo su limonada en la mesita y fue con él. Lo obligo a mover un poco su silla, y así, aprovechar para subirse a sus piernas. Con una sonrisita coloco su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y a los segundos se durmió.

-Tomaste un lápiz y un papel y volviste a hacer un retrato de ellos.

-Es un niño muy tierno para que sea su hijo jefe-comentas divertida viéndolos.

-No te olvides que también es tu hijo herbívoro-dice con una leve sonrisa, acariciando un poco la espalda del niño que se amarra a su camisa, parecía una pesadilla.

-Pero es muy lindo, me alegra tener un hijo así- sonríes sin pensar en lo que dices.

Hibari solo te observo con una leve sonrisa.

-Nee, jefe… ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?… ¿De que hablaban cuando yo llegue a su casa la primera vez?-te animas a preguntar y notas como esa leve sonrisa de Hibari desaparecía.

-Este niño vino desde el futuro porque quería conocer a su madre muerta-explica- También me envió una carta mi yo del futuro diciéndome todo lo que debía pasar para que no vuelva a suceder.

Lo observaste algo confundida, de todas formas te lo imaginabas, pero no era lo mismo.

Miraste al niño con algo de pena y luego volviste a tu trabajo bajo la mirada del guardián de la nube que parecía preocupado.


	6. El hijo de Hibari Kyoya

Observabas al pequeño jugar desde la ventana con el pequeño Hibird. Sabias que debías prestarle atención al discurso que tus superiores estaban dando. Pero no podías, te preocupaba lo que Hibari había dicho la vez anterior, ¿acaso morirías pronto? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Esa eras las preguntas que te hacías pero que sabias que no querías saber.

Fuiste regañada por Hibari que noto la mínima atención que le ponías. Viste como dirigió su mirada a la misma dirección que tu veías. No se sorprendió al ver al niño. Pero si se sorprendió al ver como cierto rubio observaba al niño con atención, para luego abrazarlo y alzarlo emocionado.

La carita de Kyo-chan pidiéndoles ayuda del empalagoso Bronco que causo risa. Ibas a pedir permiso para retirarte, pero al voltearte tu jefe ya no estaba, Miraste por la ventana y viste una divertida escena que debías presenciar más de cerca.

Al llegar observaste a un Dino tirado en el piso algo golpeado, a un Hibari guardando sus tonfas y a un Mini-Kyo que continuaba con su juego sin mínima preocupación por lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Tú eres la madre-afirmo el rubio al verte y rápidamente se incorporo. Te sonrojaste un poco al notar su abrazo fraternal y al oír que te pedía que le digieras cuñado.

Ahora eras interrogada por el Rubio y toda su familia, querían saber más de la futura esposa del temido guardián de la nube. Se sorprendieron al saber tu edad, aun eras menor de edad y Hibari estaba por cumplir 27 años dentro de unos meses. Eso izo quedar a tu jefe como un pedófilo ante la familia mafiosa.

Por otro lado Hibari y Kyo-chan almorzaban tranquilos dejándote a ti la tarea de soportar al emocionado Dino que no paraba de hablar.

Hoy fue la primera vez que Kyo-chan pareció ser hijo de su padre. Cuando Dino noto que de ti no sacaría nada más, se dirigió rápidamente con el niño. Al principio este lo ignoro por completo. Por tanto que Dino se esforzara el niño lo ignoraba. Era abrazado y acariciado por Dino, y eso parecía hartarle al niño.

Jamás te esperaste que Kyo-chan amenazara de morder hasta la muerte a Dino si no lo dejaba en paz.

Eso pareció gustarle a tu jefe, ya que después de mucho tiempo lo viste sonreír.

**¡Hola! ¿Les gusta el fic?**

**Bueno, hoy quiero ofrecerles una idea. Un intercambio de Fics.**

**Bueno, una siempre tiene su personaje favorito no? Que siempre quiere encontrar nuevos fic de dicho personaje pero, o no les gusta la pareja que tiene o ya lo has leído todo.**

**Bueno, si alguien quiere un One-shor o algo así de su personaje favorito pídamelo, pero en cambio tendrá que escribirme un fic de lo que yo pida.**

**Si les interesa o les gusta la idea avísenme **

**Solo advierto: No escribo yaoi: No porque no me guste si no porque no se me da. No me pidan que escriba un Haru x personaje: En si la única pareja que me gusta de Katekyo donde no hayan Oc's es Lal x Coronello. **

**Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos pronto, Ciao!**


	7. Parque

-¿Mama a donde vamos?-pregunto el pequeño mientras sostenía tu mano caminando.

-Vamos al parque, no debe ser lindo para un niño pasar todo el día en una oficina-respondiste con una amable sonrisa.

Hoy era tu día libre, por lo general aprovechabas ese día para pasear o acomodar un poco tu casa. Pero ahora estabas a cargo del pequeño Kyoya ya que su padre te obligo a llevártelo contigo. Eso era algo que de todas formas ibas a hacer ya que desde que enteraste de "eso" te habías vuelto más apegada al niño.

Él vino para conocerte, asique pasarías todo el tiempo que puedas con él, y también intentarías que los únicos recuerdos que tiene de su madre sean los más lindos.

-¿Y papa no vendrá?-pregunta con un leve puchero.

Eso era otra cosa que te sorprendía de tu nueva familia. Kyo-chan apreciaba mucho a su padre y tenía el descaro de demostrar su parte herbívora solo para molestarlo. Sin contar las travesuras que siempre perjudicaban el trabajo del guardián. Pero Hibari, por otro lado, rara vez estaba con el niño, ni menos le hablaba, solo para regañarlo un par de veces.

Ni tu ni Hibari eran sus padres aun, eso lo tienes claro, ¿Pero porque ser tan fríos con él?

Aunque tal vez la actitud de Hibari sea mejor que la tuya ¿Por qué?, pues porque Kyo-chan tarde o temprano tendrá que volver a su tiempo y ambos se tenían mucho afecto.

Tú ya eres grande, a comparación con el niño, estarías algo triste y lo extrañarías por un tiempo. Pero se supone que tu y Hibari se casaran y luego de eso nacerá.

Pero él… en su tiempo tú ya estas muerta y eso no lo puedes cambiar. Por lo que entendiste de lo que Hibari explico, aunque pueda evitar tu muerte en este mundo, en el mundo de Kyo-chan tú no estarás. Eso significa que el no te tendrá más, eso quiere decir que la despedida será mucho más dura para el que para ti.

Borraste esos pensamientos tan tristes de tu mente y alzaste al pequeño y lo abrazaste de forma cariñosa. Le sonriese y pasaron la tarde jugando en el parque. Te sorprendía la energía que tenía el pequeño. No fue hasta que tu quedaste sumamente cansada que se detuvieron.

-Lo siento Kyo-chan…estoy cansada-dijiste esperando que lo entendiera mientras te sentaban en el césped.

-Pero yo quiero jugar con mamá-lo escuchas mientras eras abrazada por detrás por el niño.

-Tenemos tiempo todavía, descansemos un poco, además aun no has comido nada-dices atrayendo a ti el pequeño canasto que traías contigo.

Le preparaste un sándwich y el parecía disfrutar de su almuerzo mientras tu descansabas en el cómodo césped.

-¡Llamemos a papa!-exclamo el niño de la nada y tomo tu celular.

-El está ocupado…-suspiraste mientras te recostabas.

-¡Papa!-Kyo-chan te ignoro por completo y llamo a su padre-¡Ven al parque!...-un momento de silencio-…pero a mamá la están molestando unos hombres que quieren que vaya con ellos-dijo, lo que provoco que te incorporaras.

-¡KYOYA!-Gritaste sorprendida por lo que dijo, pero ya era tarde, porque la llamada termino.

-Mi papá de mi tiempo me dijo que si papá de este tiempo no quería estar con nosotros que lo llamara y le digiera que estaban acosando a mamá-dice con una mirada inocente.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando tú ya sentiste esa peligrosa aura asesina que era inconfundible para ti.

-¡Papá!-grito Kyo-chan yendo con su padre abrazándose a su pierna fuerte- Los acosadores se fueron, pero dijeron que iban a volver luego.

-_Que niño más mentiroso_-pensaste mientras observabas a ambos.

-Herbívora…-la mirada seria de Hibari te llamo la atención.

-Ne ne, estoy en mi día libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera-dices tomando un sándwich de la canasta- Usted también debería descansar-le dices comiendo su Sándwich y sacando otro entregándoselo.

-¿Te quedaras no papá?-le pregunta el niño tomando otro Sándwich sentándose.

Hibari los miro a ambos, suspiro y se sentó recibiendo una linda sonrisa de su hijo.

-Spanner llamo…dijo que ya arreglaron la maquina en la que viniste-dice tu jefe mirando al niño.

Tú palideciste, asustada miraste al niño, pero para tu sorpresa no parecía preocupado. Hibari también estaba sorprendido por ello. El niño noto eso y les sonrío.

-Cuando ella venga destruirá la maquina por lo cual nos quedaremos un buen tiempo con mama-sonríe.

-¿Ella?-preguntaste.

-Todo está planeado para cuando enciendan la maquina manden a otra persona-responde.

-¿Quien?-Pregunta un raro y sorprendido Hibari.

-Mi hermana mayor.

-Hermana…-dijeron al mismo tiempo mirándose-… ¡HERMANA!

_**CHAN CHAN CHAN! UNA NUEVA INTEGRANTE EN LA FAMILIA HIBARI!**_

_**Bien, espero les este gustando el fic, y lamento no actualizar antes es que estoy ocupada con mis demás fics.**_

_**La vez pasada mencione los de el intercambio de fic, solo me faltan terminar dos, uno de BianchixGokudera25 que voy por la mitad y el de Ren Tao, no te preocupes que ya tengo una idea Ren **_

_**Bueno, si están interesados en los fics pedidos son:**_

"_**Moglie": Xanxus x Ocs para Tsuri182718**_

"_**Metidos": Hibari x Ocs para Comadreja-chan**_

"_**Mi especialidad es sorprender" (en progreso): Bianchi x Reborn para BianchixGokudera25 que a cambio me concedió el fic de Hibarix lector "**_**El Lobo ¿Solitario? No, Idiota!"**


	8. Ushio Hibari

-¡Hermana!-grito el pequeño Kyoya corriendo hacia aquella figura oscura que el humo no te permitía ver.

Al escuchar que vendría otro niño a su tiempo Hibari y tú corrieron hacia la base Vongola para advertirles, pero fue tarde, ya que al llegar no solamente estaba la niña allí, si no tambien la maquina había sido destruida.

De alguna forma estabas emocionada, siempre quisiste una niña con la cual jugarías a las muñecas, enseñarías a cocinar y esas cosas.

Ya tenías a tu pequeño travieso, ahora vendría tu linda princesa.

-Cállate herbívoro- escuchaste que decía tu hija aun sin poder verla.

-Hermana…-suspiro Kyoya esquivando el golpe que su hermana le había dado tomando su hermano llevándola hacia ustedes.

La niña tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules al igual que su padre, sin contar con la misma mirada afilada. Pero sacando por eso, era igual a ti.

-Este es papá de joven-dice señalando a Hibari.

_-¿Cómo que de joven?-_ dice Hibari al niño descubriendo el hecho que sus hijos lo consideraban viejo en su tiempo.

-Y ella es mamá, es más bonita que las fotos-dice con una sonrisita.

-Mamá…-susurro la niña al verte relajando esa mirada tan seria.

La observaste determinadamente, no te sacaste la vista de encima. De un momento al otro lo recordaste. En su tiempo tú estabas muerta. Y no solo es, ella, a diferencia de Kyoya, si te conoció.

Le dedicaste una bonita sonrisa y te acercaste a ella.

-Bienvenida, yo soy (Nombre)-le sonríes.

No notaste cuando ni como, solo sentiste como su fuerte abrazo te rodeaba mientras escuchabas un llanto desesperado.

-Ushio…-susurro Kyo-chan abrazando a su hermana.

Te agachaste y abrazaste a ambos, acariciando con delicadeza el pelo de ambos.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que los niños se tranquilizaron, te impactaste al ver el cambio de actitud d ella mayor, que paso a llorar desesperadamente a tener una actitud casi tan fría como la de tu jefe.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre herbívora?-fue la primera vez que escuchaste hablar a Hibari desde que ella lego.

-Ushio…Ushio Hibari- respondió mirando algo enojada a su padre por decirle herbívora.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Ushio?-le preguntaste con una sonrisa.

-Nueve años-te respondió sin quitar esa mirada de enojo a su padre.

-¿Nueve años?-susurraste aterrada, por lo que Spanner te había dicho, Kyoya había venido a través de un cambio en la bazuca de los 10 años, eso quiere decir que venía de 10 años en el futuro. Y si esa niña tiene nueve años…eso significa…que en menos de un año ¡tendrás un hijo con Hibari!

_**¿Qué tal? Bueno, es menos de un año si contamos los nueve meses de embarazo…ji ji ji, el amor esta cerca xD**_


	9. Sabia que era un pervertido

No lo podías creer ¡Tu vida corría peligro en ese lugar! ¡Y no solo la tuya! También la del pequeño Kyo-chan. Ambos estaban abrazados, algo asustados mirando el "entrenamiento" de Ushio y Hibari. Ya que todo estaba hecho pedazos, las cosas empezaron a explotar cuando Ushio saco sus pistolas.

Te sorprendiste al ver que tu hija poseía las mismas armas que tu. La diferencia era la agresividad y potencia de los ataques.

La llama de Ushio era la de la nube, como su padre que ahora sonreía viendo a la pequeña enojada solo porque el te dijo que no cuando quisieron salir.

Seguiste mirándolos, abrazando más fuerte a tu pequeño que parecía disfrutar de la pelea a pesar del miedo.

Luego de ese entrenamiento volvieron a la casa. Ushio parecía odiar a su padre y eso te preocupada.

Por otro lado, Hibari pasaba gran parte del tiempo provocándola para que entrenara.

Sonreíste un poco mientras veías dormir a Ushio Y Kyo-chan abrazados de forma fraternal acostados en la cama. Al menos se llevaban bien como hermanos…

Pero desde que Ushio llego tuviste un problema. Kyo-chan ya no iba a dormir contigo a la noche, lo que provocaba que te quedaras sola con ese pervertido.

_¿Por qué pervertido?_

El primer día que llagaste a la casa y entraste a la habitación notaste dos puestas dentro de ella. Una, era la puerta del baño que tenia tu jefe en su habitación que no tenias problema en usar. Pero la otra, era una puerta que tenias prohibido abrir.

Pero ayer te levantaste medio dormida a la madrugada, provocando que te equivocaras de puerta y descubrieras el secreto de Hibari.

Era un pervertido…

Aquella habitación estaba llena de juguetes sexuales, disfraces eróticos y muchas cosas más, ¡Hasta había otra cama en esa habitación! Que no está de más mencionar que en cada extremo de esa cama había colocadas esposas.

Por suerte, Hibari nunca se dio cuenta que descubriste de secreto, pero eres una verdadera tonta y demasiado curiosa…

Miraste de reojo, Hibari dormía cómodamente sobre tus pechos…así es…se acostumbro a usarlos de almohada.

Con cuidado lo separaste de ti, y a paso lento te acercaste a la puerta prohibida, con el mayor de los cuidados abriste la puerta. Volteaste antes de entrar, controlaste que Hibari aun estuviera dormido y para tu suerte así era.

Entraste y cerraste la puesta.

Primero echaste un vistazo a los disfraces. Había de todo: Sirvienta, Enfermera, Cocinera, Vaquera, colegiala, abogada, princesas, gatitos, ovejitas, diablesa, ángel, vampiresa…etc. Todos de mujeres…

Luego observaste los "juguetes" algunos sabias que eran, no porque supieras del tema si no porque eran muy conocidos, pero otros no tenias ni idea para que servían! Como esa tuerquita que parecía un anillo…

Te acercaste a la cama, era un colchón de agua, y la verdad era muy cómoda.

Abriste los cajones, estaba lleno de preservativos y algunas revistas xxx

Te acercaste a la tele, al lado había varios DVDs, la mayoría eran para practicar métodos extraños como el kamasutra y otros eran pelicular pornográficas simples.

Por curiosidad pusiste una de ellas. Al principio te dio un poco de asco, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraste a eso.

Dejaste la tele prendida, obviamente sin volumen para que el no despertara y continuaste con tu investigación…

Abriste el roperito y había aun mas disfraces! Y mucha más lencería erótica…

Suspiraste al ver que cerca de la cama había un caño, lo que supusiste que era cuando Hibari quería que le bailaran.

Apagaste la película y dejaste todo en su lugar, solo tenias que guardar ese anillo que aun llevabas en la mano.

Pero cuando ibas a hacerlo sentiste como alguien tomaba tu cintura, sentiste algo cálido en tu espalda y subiste la mirada encontrándote con el…con el pervertido…

-Te dije que no entraras en esta habitación Herbívora-escuchaste que te dijo con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

-L-lo siento, ya me ire- hiciste ademan en irte, pero él te lo impidió.

-No te dejare ir-dice besando su cuello. Sentiste como comenzaron a moverse, y como Hibari se sentaba en la cama colocándote arriba de él dándole la espalda. Tu cuello ahora recibía mordidas, mientras que las manos que antes sostenían tu cintura ahora juegan con tus pechos.

-S-suélteme-dices sonrojada, con la vista algo nublada.

-Te vi cuando veías la película…te gustaba… ¿Quieres volver a verla?-dice tomando en control que estaba al lado de ustedes prendiendo la tele y poniendo la película que antes mirabas.

-Pa-pare-dices entrecortada.

-Te gusta esto…te gusta mucho-dice bajando una de sus manos a tu zona intima mientras la otra continuaba amasando tus pechos-Estas húmeda…-dice besando tu cabeza sonriendo.

Ibas a responder, pero en vez de salir palabras se te escapo un gemido al sentir sus dedos dentro de ti.

-¿Crees que si lo hacemos ahora, luego nacerá Ushio?-pregunta lamiendo tu oreja asiéndote sonrojar aun mas.

-Si así fuera no quiero que mi hija naciera por medio de una violación-dices.

-No es una violación-dice colocándose sobre ti- Esta será la primera vez que hare el amor…


	10. Sabia que era un pervertido parte 2

-¡Suélteme por favor-dijiste al sentir como te esposaba a la cama-…No quiero…tengo mucho miedo,…pare-pedias casi llorando pero él no se detenía.

-No me detendré-dice mientras te quitaba las bragas que llevabas debajo de tu vestidito-camisón.

Te sonrojaste fuertemente, intentabas liberarte pero te era imposible. Observaste como te mirada con deseo, como sus ojos inexpresivos tenían un leve brillo al ver tu cuerpo, como esos labios que nunca sonreían demostraban una leve silueta cada vez que se separaba de tu piel.

-¿Porque yo? Puede tener a cualquier otra-dices intentando que te soltara.

-Ya te lo dije, esta noche hare el amor, no puedo hacerlo con otra…no puedo hacer el amor con otra persona que no sea contigo- dice antes de besarte…besarte por primera vez.

-Jefe…-dices observándolo-

-Dime Kyoya-dice mordiendo tu oreja asiéndote estremecer.

-K-kyoya-soltaste sin querer, eso pareció gustarle al nombrado.

Se quito la camisa, tú lo observaste sonrojada y anonadada al ver su torso. El continua con sus caricias, besos y mordidas. Tus quejas cada vez eran menos, cambiaste las suplicas asustadizas por gemidos de placer.

Hibari te libero, con la condición de que ya no te escaparías. Lo primero que hiciste con las manos libres fue tomas su rostro y acercarlo al tuyo para poder besarlo con pasión.

-Herbívora- sonrió levemente al verte.

**Muy cortito, pero es mejor que nada. Comenzó las clases asique no tendré tanto tiempo para publicar.**

**Un favor! Tengo una pag en facebook se llama "Mafia Otaku" asique si nos pueden ayudar dándole "me gusta" se los agradecería mucho!**


End file.
